The present invention relates to an arrangement whereby a trailer may be heated by the heated exhaust gases of a vehicle. The trailer is attached to and pulled by the vehicle having the engine. Heat is conducted from the engine, in the form of the heated exhaust gases, to an inlet of the trailer.
Prior arrangement of this type are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,275,622 wherein a vehicle is provided with an exhaust pipe for supplying heated exhaust gases through a tube. The tube is located within an interior space of the trailer being pulled by the vehicle. An aperture is formed near the base of the trailer bed so as to admit cold air. The air flows upwards and around the tube containing the heated exhaust gases. The heated air is then supplied to a tubular outlet which leads to a fan box in an outlet funnel. The heated ambient air is then supplied directly inside the trailer.
Another example of known arrangements is set forth in British Patent Specification No. 305,627 wherein a fresh air inlet is provided around the intake manifold of the vehicle. Fresh air is drawn in by the vacuum developed due to a connection of the air inlet with the exhaust pipe. As the air is drawn across the engine or exhaust manifold, it is delivered to a device which acts as a heat exchanger. Fresh air may be admitted through an air inlet device which flows around and across the pipe containing the heated air. The fresh air, after being heated by the interior heat radiating pipe, is then directly delivered through an inlet duct to the interior of the vehicle.